The Morphopedian Military
Description 'What we Have to Offer our Recruits' #We recruit whoever we can and train them in the Art of Trolling. The reason we do so is because there are too many rogue trolls in the world for authorities to take care of. We supposed you could call us the Anti-Trolls. We try to teach our recruits how to defend themselves through trolling. Though trolling is usually quite simple, and it is easy to annoy someone, it is still possible to get annoyed by rogue trolls. So, we teach our recruits defence mechanisms that help them block out the pathetic attempts of rogue trolling. #Every Morphopedian in the List of Morphopedian Military Officers is a Morphopedian Military Officer. Every new recruit is added to this list. If you wish to join, you must accept our requirement of your birthdate. The reason we require your birthdate is because we give special promotions for everyone when it's their birthday. 'How to Join' Our apologies. We plan on finishing this section soon. But since we aren't currently recruiting, it might take a while. Why This Military Was Formed 'Original Story' The Morphopedian Military was formed to help Freenode IRC Staffers get rid of certain users in the Freenode IRC community. As you are aware, the level of maturity in the webchat community is slowly decreasing as time goes by. More and more trolls and spammers are forming among us, and the Staffers are having trouble getting rid of them all. The main reason for this is that most of the trolls and spammers are using programs to hide their IP addresses. They can constantly change their own IP addresses and as a result, these spammers and trolls are a continuous plague to Freenode IRC. As a result, we Morphopedians have decided to fight fire with fire. In this particular case, we are training trolls to troll the trolls who troll Freenode IRC (to ease your reading, we'll call them Civillian Trolls). We wish to get rid of them all, but we doubt that such a wish can be granted. 'How we have Changed' Lots of things have changed since the Morphopedian Military was established. #We are no longer an anti-troll organisation; we've become a more complex military with multiple departments, Anti-Trolling being one of them. #We no longer support Freenode IRC in a quest to get rid of trolls; that's their business. We still run our anti-troll department, but the Staff of Freenode IRC have decided that they don't want our help. Instead of telling us this, they decided to steal the Foundership of all Morphopedia's Freenode IRC channels unjustly, violating their own policy by doing so. The Morphopedian Ranking System (MRS) The MRS is a the system of different ranks. Non-Commissioned (Non-Com) officers are the trolls in training. They learn how to troll from those who teach them, such as Commissioned (Com) officers and Morphopedian-Commissioned (Morph-Com) officers. 'Difference between Commissioned and Morphopedian Commissioned Officers - Regarding IRC Networks' Commissioned Officers can only order a maximum of 5 Non-Coms to troll either one Civillian Troll or a Civillian Troll Channel. Morphopedian Commissioned Officers can order any Morphopedian Military Officer (with a lower rank than themselves, of course.) to troll any Civillian Troll and/or any Civillian Troll Channel. 'Difference between Commissioned and Morphopedian Commissioned Officers - Regarding Real Life' Our apologies. This section is still under construction. Please come back later. 'Different Classes' The MRS classes are for ultimate ranking. You start out as a Bronze-Class Private. When you make it to the Bronze-Class rank of System Lord, your next promotion will get you to the Silver-Class rank of Private. The MRS has 5 classes: *'The Bronze-Class:' This is where you begin. *'The Silver-Class:' You start here as a Private when you've been promoted from the Bronze-Class rank of System Lord. Silver-Class ranks outrank and order lower-class and lower-rank officers, regardless of their commission-type. For example, a Silver-Class Private will still have more authority than a Bronze-Class System Lord. *'The Golden-Class:' You start here as a Private when you've been promoted from the Silver-Class rank of System Lord. Golden-Class ranks outrank and order lower-class and lower-rank officers, regardless of their commission-type. For example, a Golden-Class Private will still have more authority than a Silver-Class System Lord. *'The Platinum-Class:' You start here as a Private when you've been promoted from the Golden-Class rank of System Lord. Platinum-Class ranks outrank and order lower-class and lower-rank officers, regardless of their commission-type. For example, a Platinum-Class Private will still have more authority than a Golden-Class System Lord. *'The Ultimate-Class:' You start here as a Private when you've been promoted from the Platinum-Class rank of System Lord. Ultimate-Class ranks outrank and order lower-class and lower-rank officers, regardless of their commission-type. For example, a Ultimate-Class Private will still have more authority than a Platinum-Class System Lord. 'How to Earn Promotions on The Wiki' The following list tells you how each group of Ranks can earn promotions on the Wiki. Everyone gets a promotion at Christmas, so that won't be in the list. 1. Non-Commmissioned Officers can earn promotions the following ways on this Wiki: *''Earn 5 Bronze Badges on the Wiki in order to get 1 promotion.'' *''Earn 1 Silver Badge on the Wiki in order to get 1 promotion.'' *''Earn 1 Gold Badge on the Wiki in order to get 2 promotions.'' *''Earn the Special Platinum Badge on the Wiki in order to get 5 promotions.'' *''Publish a decent article on the Wiki in order to get 1 promotion.'' *''Post 5 decent blog posts on the Wiki in order to get 2 promotions.'' *''Have a birthday in order to get 1 promotion.'' 2. Commissioned Officers can earn promotions the following ways on this Wiki: *''Earn 5 Silver Badges on the Wiki in order to get 1 promotion.'' *''Earn 1 Gold Badge on the Wiki in order to get 1 promotion.'' *''Earn the Special Platinum Badge on the Wiki in order to get 2 promotions.'' *''Publish 5 decent articles on the Wiki in order to get 1 Promotion.'' *''Have a birthday in order to get 1 promotion.'' 3. Morphopedian-Commissioned Officers can earn promotion the following ways on this Wiki: *''Earn 5 Gold Badges on the Wiki in order to get 1 promotion.'' *''Earn the Special Platinum Badge on the Wiki in order to get 1 promotion.'' *''Publish 10 decent articles on the Wiki in order to get 1 promotion.'' *''Have a birthday in order to get 1 promotion.'' List of 2012 Promotions Here's a list of promotions given out during 2012. :) #Derpametric was promoted on Monday, October 1, 2012 for trying to restore order to the Wiki after some trolls tried to vandalise it. #Morpheus3000 was promoted on Monday, October 1, 2012 for earning the Golden 1500-edits Wiki Expert Badge. #DD321123 was promoted on Tuesday, September 25, 2012 for having a 14th birthday. #Sammy was promoted on Tuesday, August 28, 2012 for having a 15th birthday. #Ss14hero was promoted on Sunday, August 26, 2012 for having a 15th birthday. #JoshuaP was promoted on Wednesday, August 22, 2012 for trying to help in the process of getting Morpheus3000's unjust Freenode IRC K-Line resolved. #Derpametric was promoted on Wednesday, August 22, 2012 for trying to help in the process of getting Morpheus3000's unjust Freenode IRC K-Line resolved. #AC Bubbles was promoted on Friday, August 17, 2012 for having an 18th birthday. #Morpheus3000 was promoted on Monday, July 30, 2012 for earning the Golden 1000-edits King of Hell Badge on the Wiki. #Morpheus3000 was promoted on Monday, July 24, 2012 for earning the Golden 500-edits Protagonist Badge on the Wiki. #Ss14Hero was promoted on Friday, July 20, 2012 for being equal in a debate with Morpheus3000 about Dragon Ball Z. #DK_user was promoted on Wednesday, June 13, 2012 for revealing a special secret to the Morphopedians. #AC Bubbles was promoted on Wednesday, June 13, 2012 for sharing a special Internet password with Morpheus3000. #JoshuaP was promoted on Sunday, Jun 3, 2012 for having a 15th birthday. #Morpheus3000 was promoted on Thursday, May 24, 2012 for earning the Golden 1250-catagory Wiki Planner ''Badge on the Wiki. #Morpheus3000 was promoted on Tuesday, May 1, 2012 for earning the Golden 1000-edits ''Ultimate Morphopedian Badge on the Wiki. #Morpheus3000 was promoted on Friday, April 18, 2012 for earning the Golden Prophet Badge on the Wiki. #Morpheus3000 was promoted on Friday, April 13, 2012 for earning the Golden The Next Damon Wayans Badge on the Wiki. #Dakudoreamu was promoted on Sunday, April 8, 2012 for scaring away a troll victim. #Morpheus3000 was promoted on Sunday, April 8, 2012 for successfully trolling on Freenode IRC without being in violation of Freenode policy. #Ss14hero was promoted on Saturday, April 7, 2012 for being the most skilled troll under that command of Morpheus3000. #Ss14hero was promoted on Wednesday, March 14, 2012 for being the first Morphopedian Soldier to join our Facebook Page #Ss14hero was double-promoted on Saturday, March 10, 2012 for earning the Golden "3000th edit" Lucky Edit Badge. #Ss14hero was promoted on Saturday, March 10, 2012 for earning 5 Bronze Badges. #Ss14hero was promoted on Saturday, March 10, 2012 for creating the Leon S. Kennedy article. #Morpheus3000 was double-promoted on Saturday, March 3, 2012 for earning the Golden 1000-category Wiki Planner Badge and the Professional Actor ''Badge on the Wiki. #Onewhohelps was promoted on Thursday, March 1, 2012 for having a 19th birthday. #Dk_user was promoted on Wednesday, February 29, 2012 for having a birthday. Age unknown. #Ss14hero was promoted on Friday, February 24, 2012 for earning 5 Bronze Badges. #Ss14hero was promoted on Friday, February 24, 2012 for publishing Grand Fantasia. #Morpheus3000 was promoted on Sunday, February 12, 2012 for earning the Golden 1000-edits ''Wiki Expert Badge on the Wiki. #Mijjed was promoted on Thursday, February 9, 2012 for having a 15th birthday. #Dk_user was promoted on Saturday, February 2, 2012 for pointing out an error in the Wiki. That error was immediately taken care of. #Morpheus3000 was promoted on Thursday, January 26, 2012 for earning the Golden Pokemon Master ''Badge on the Wiki. #EnergY_ was promoted on Thursday, January 26, 2012 for having a 21st birthday. #QuirkyCarla was promoted on Saturday, January 14, 2012 for having a birthday. Age is unknown. List of Morphopedian Military Officers 'Officers From Freenode IRC' #Morpheus3000 - L-Sgt - Born 12-Oct-1994 - Silver-Class #JoshuaP - Lt-Morph - Born 3-Jun-1997 - Bronze-Class #Dk_user - Gen - Born 29-Feb-? - Bronze-Class #Lolcat - Lt-Col - Born 26-Jan-1991 - Bronze-Class #Derpametric - Maj - Born 14-Jan-1987 - Bronze-Class #QuirkyCarla - Lt - Bronze-Class #DD321123 - Lt - Born 25-Sep-1998 - Bronze-Class #Dakudoreamu - 2Lt - Born 20-Oct-1988 - Bronze-Class #Ss14hero - 2Lt - Born 26-Aug-1997 - Bronze-Class #yofun - Pte - Bronze-Class 'Officers From Morpheus3000's School' #Morpheus3000 - L-Sgt - Born 12-Oct-1994 - Silver-Class #AC Bubbles - FM - Born 17-Aug-1994 - Bronze-Class #Sheriff J - Brig-Gen - Born 25-Oct-1995 - Bronze-Class #Benjy - Maj - Born 3-Jun-1995 - Bronze-Class #Tyler Morph - Lt - Born 1-Apr-1994 - Bronze-Class #Mijjed - WO1 - Born 9-Feb-1997 - Bronze-Class #Sammy - Bdr Born 28-Aug-1997 - Bronze-Class List of People who have left the Morphopedian Military 'By Resignation' #Tuesday, Feb-14-2012 -- Nazi Jew - L-Cpl (Quit because he couldn't handle being a Morphopedian. He will go to his grave, labelled a coward.) #Friday, Feb-17-2012 -- Ginga Ninja - S-Sgt (Resigned because he wanted to help out one of his friends. The Morphopedian Military will miss him. He'll forever be remembered as a warrior.) #Sunday, Apr-8-2012 -- Onewhohelps - Lt (Resigned because he no longer wished to be part of the military. Several minutes after resigning, he went on a terrorist spree. He will go to his grave, labelled a Shol'va.) 'By Death' WE HAVE NO RECORDS OF DEAD MORPHOPEDIANS. PLEASE COME BACK LATER. 'By Termination of Employment''' WE HAVE NO RECORDS OF PEOPLE BEING FIRED. PLEASE COME BACK LATER. List of Traitors In the following list, you'll read about all the traitors among Morphopedia and how they betrayed the Morphopedian Military. #Onewhohelps from Freenode IRC is the first traitor among us. This was discovered moments after he resigned. He will never again be welcomed into this society. He has been marked as a Shol'va. List of Morphopedian Commissioned Officer Ranks #System Lord - SL #Uber Morphian - U-Morph #Morphian - Morph #Field Marshal Morphian - FM-Morph #General Morphian - Gen-Morph #Lieutenant General Morphian - Lt-Gen-Morph #Major General Morphian - Maj-Gen-Morph #Brigadier General Morphian - Brig-Gen-Morph #Colonel Morphian - Col-Morph #Lieutenant Colonel Morphian - Lt-Col-Morph #Major Morphian - Maj-Morph #Captain Morphian - Capt-Morph #Lieutenant Morphian - Lt-Morph #Jaffa - Jaffa List of Commissioned Officer Ranks #Field Marshal - FM #General - Gen #Lieutenant General - Lt-Gen #Major General - Maj-Gen #Brigadier General - Brig-Gen #Colonel - Col #Lieutenant Colonel - Lt-Col #Major - Maj #Captain - Capt #Lieutenant - Lt #Second Lieutenant - 2Lt List of Non-Commissioned Officer Ranks #Company Sergeant Major - CSM #Warrant Officer Class 1 - WO1 #Warrant Officer Class 2 - WO2 #Staff Sergeant - S-Sgt #Sergeant - Sgt #Lance Sergeant - L-Sgt #Corporal - Cpl #Bombardier - Bdr #Lance Bombardier - L-Bdr #Lance Corporal - L-Cpl #Private - Pte The Morphopedian Alphabet #A - Alpha #B - Beta #C - Charlie #D - Delta #F - Foxtrot #G - Golf #H - Hotel #I - India #J - Juliet #K - Kilo #L - Lima #M - Mike #N - November #O - October #P - Papa #Q - Quebec #R - Romoe #S - Sierra #T - Tango #U - Uniform #V - Victor #W - Whiskey #X - X-Ray #Y - Yankee #Z - Zulu Category:Morphopedia Category:TV Reference Category:Humour Category:Religion-based